Umidade
by Aoi Raito
Summary: O tempo passa com certa crueldade, porque jamais volta para o mesmo lugar. Em frente a isso, Sakura sente necessidade de conversar sobre o passado com Naruto, talvez para resolver certas pendencias. Uma homenagem aos que ganharam a aposta de casais no mangá Naruto! Mas, é claro, não sem antes deixar minha sucinta opinião sobre o porquê de eu apoiar o meu casal predileto ;)


Estava úmido e abafado na Vila Oculta da Folha, onde as folhas dançam e o fogo queima. O tempo ameaçava uma chuva pesada daquelas que fazem os calcanhares doerem.

Haruno Sakura dava passos largos até a casa do Sétimo, localizada bem perto do prédio do Hokage. Seu caminhar era pesado e ansioso, como sempre fazia com Naruto há anos quando ele aprontava. É claro que agora a situação era diferente.

— Naruto. — Chamou à frente da porta. — Está aí?

O Hokage levou um tempo para responder, mas ao abrir a porta e encarar o olhar ansioso de Sakura perguntou-se se seria melhor deixar a porta fechada.

— Sakura-chan? O que faz aqui? — perguntou no seu tom sério. Sakura demorou a se adaptar com o novo Naruto que surgiu ao longo dos anos.

— Eu queria conversar com você. Tem um tempo livre? — perguntou olhando sobre o ombro do ex-colega de equipe. — Hinata não está aí?

— Não. — Respondeu fechando a porta atrás de si. — Ela saiu com Boruto e Himawari. Foram visitar a família.

Sakura agradeceu em silêncio. Sasuke também apareceu mais cedo e levou Salada para passear. Havia tempo livre para conversar com Naruto.

— Preciso conversar com você. Não quer ir beber um pouco? — perguntou naquele tom ansioso no qual o Hokage sabia que havia algo errado.

Ele sorriu e deu dois passos adiante.

— Beber eu não posso, mas quem sabe comer um ramen? — disse quase numa afirmação.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. Pensou que mesmo se tornando Hokage algumas coisas nunca mudariam em Naruto.

Já faz muito tempo desde que a guerra ocorreu. Todas as crianças que outrora viveram um massacre devastador cresceram e se tornaram Shinobi formidáveis. O projeto de paz iniciado pela Aliança Shinobi tornou-se sólido, embora muitos grupos ainda se opusessem e temessem conflitos futuros. A missão de Naruto era mostrar que o caminho do Ninjutsu não é a guerra, mas sim a paz. Um meio para que todos se entendam, e não para que se odeiem.

O casal caminhava entre prédios altos e complexos, bem diferentes do que era a antiga Vila da Folha. Certas vezes, a nostalgia invadia o coração dos mais velhos e pedia para que o tempo voltasse só um pouco. Mas o destino, em concordância com o que Hyuuga Neji uma vez acreditou, às vezes é absoluto e determina que o tempo pode ser cruel, porque este sim é absoluto e não volta jamais.

Naruto e Sakura chegaram ao Ichiraku Ramen, o mais famoso restaurante da Vila da Folha. Não é sempre que uma mera tenda recebe um grande herói de guerra sobretudo o maior de todos os Hokage. A fama alavancou a renda e possibilitou ao dono um grande restaurante.

— Olá, Hokage-sama. Sakura-sama. Desejam uma mesa? — ofereceu cordialmente o garçom.

— Olá, Hawari. Por favor, separe aquela mesa mais à frente. — Disse Naruto apontando para trás do garçom.

— Será um prazer, Hokage-sama. — Girou os calcanhares e se pôs a preparar a mesa.

— Às vezes imagino que se este lugar estivesse cheio Teuchi-san faria uma cadeira e uma mesa, na mesma hora, só para você se sentar. — Sakura disse com a mão na cintura.

— Oh, não acredito que seja verdade. — Naruto respondeu colocando a mão na cabeça.

Foram guiados à mesa designada, e ali esperaram pelos pedidos. Naruto olhou para fora um tempo, respondendo a um ou dois acenos, e ora ou outra a piscadela de uma fã. Sakura ponderou sobre como as coisas mudaram, afinal antes essa vida era a de Sasuke, e agora era Naruto quem tinha dificuldade com a fama.

Impaciente, pigarreou e esperou que ele lhe desse atenção.

— Queria falar com você sobre Boruto. — Disse tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa.

— Oh, céus! — Exclamou se encostando à cadeira. — O que ele aprontou dessa vez? Não me diga que ele andou fuçando suas coisas de novo.

— Não, não foi isso. — Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. — Espere, ele fuçou as minhas coisas?

Naruto ficou desconcertado por um tempo. Deu os ombros, fingindo que não sabia de nada. Sakura anotou em sua mente mais uma coisa para cobrar explicações.

— Acho que Salada está apaixonada por ele. — Disse dando um longo suspiro.

Naruto, que acabara de tragar um gole d'água, viu-se engasgando e se debatendo em busca de ar. Quando se recuperou, encarou Sakura com curiosidade.

— Tem certeza disso? — perguntou bebendo um pouco mais de água.

— Não. — Apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos e olhou pela janela, como Naruto fizera agora pouco. Lembrou-se de como era quando criança e ficava perseguindo Sasuke. Deu um suspiro e virou-se pro ex-colega novamente. — Sim, tenho certeza.

— Certo, isso é sério. — Respondeu coçando a nuca. — Ou não, qual é o problema, afinal?

— O problema é que o seu filho é um moleque atentado. Entendeu? — disse Sakura batendo o pé no chão. — Não quero que minha filha fique magoada por causa do seu filho.

Naruto riu um pouco.

— Ora, Sakura-chan, são crianças. Não acha que amor é uma etapa natural da vida? — indagou o jovem Hokage, agora mal parecendo aquela criança tão inexperiente de anos atrás.

Sakura suspirou profundamente. O seu medo não era Boruto chatear Salada, mas sim ela se decepcionar sozinha.

— Desculpe falar assim do Boruto. Ele é um bom garoto. — Disse cruzando os braços e sinceramente arrependida pelo que fez.

— Tudo bem, eu sei o que você pensa sobre ele de verdade. Isso é o que vale — Naruto olhou sua refeição sendo trazida pelo garçom.

Sakura também recebeu seu prato com muito gosto. Descobriu que estava com fome, e se viu atacando a comida como há muito não fazia.

— Sakura-chan, por acaso você ou o Sasuke não têm colocado comida dentro de casa? — riu colocando os hashis de lado e repousando as mãos sobre a mesa.

Sakura ponderou por um tempo. Sasuke é um homem que viaja muito, e quis testar suas novas convicções explorando o mundo para o qual fechou os olhos. Quando aparecia vez ou outra, era um excelente marido e pai. No entanto, ela já se pegou várias vezes pensando em como seria se ele vivesse perto dela o tempo todo e não apenas uma vez em nunca. Viu-se suspirando e temendo que Naruto lesse suas frustrações. Além de ter se tornado um excelente Shinobi, parece ser terrivelmente bom em ler os sentimentos das mulheres.

— Acho que você não quer falar sobre o Sasuke — como por mágica, ele adivinhou seus pensamentos. Naruto era mestre nisso.

— Naruto, você é bom em muitas coisas. Ser inconveniente é uma delas — disse Sakura num tom amargo.

— Não quis invadir sua privacidade — Naruto sentiu-se levemente culpado, mas era uma culpa com a qual ele não podia arcar. Há muito não se sentia responsável pelas frustrações de Sakura.

— Eu sei. Não é culpa sua! — disse colocando a mão na testa. Sua cabeça latejava pela ausência de sono, e pensar que sua filha poderia passar pelo mesmo que ela era uma previsão bem dolorosa.

— Escute, sei que não tenho nada a ver com o que ocorre na sua família, mas antes de ser o Sétimo, esposo da Hinata, pai, e todas essas coisas, eu fui seu amigo. — Disse Naruto encarando Sakura seriamente. — Você devia confiar em mim. Afinal, ainda sou seu amigo.

Ela deu um sorriso reconfortante. De uma forma Naruto sempre foi bom com as palavras, mas a experiência revelou um lado ainda mais maduro e especial dele.

— Sim, é verdade. — Tomou um longo suspiro — Olhar como minha filha vigia o seu filho me faz lembrar tantas coisas, Naruto. E não sei por quê, mas são coisas que me assustam muito.

— Você não pode proteger seus filhos das experiências da vida, Sakura-chan. Talvez essa seja uma lição para pais, não para filhos, afinal. — Ele respondeu e riu logo em seguida. — Acho que é por isso que é tão difícil de aprender.

Sakura se encostou à cadeira e olhou Naruto. Ele estava com os cabelos curtos, com os riscos na bochecha, o mesmo sorriso de sempre, e agora uma blusa longa preta com o símbolo do Clã Uzumaki estampado na frente. Tornou-se um homem belo e sedutor, e apesar de tudo, um esposo fiel e prestativo.

Sakura se negava arduamente, mas sempre se perguntava o que ocorreria se fosse ela quem estivesse no lugar de Hinata.

— Eu tenho tanto medo de que ela faça uma escolha errada, Naruto. E a verdade é que Sasuke-kun não está tão presente como eu gostaria que estivesse. — Sakura arriscou comer mais um pouco, mas se percebeu sem fome assim que a comida entrou em sua boca.

— Você devia saber que o Sasuke era assim antes de aceita-lo, não? — ele riu um pouco, mas não deixou de sentir a dor de sua ex-colega.

— Não é isso que eu quero dizer, Naruto. Eu o amo. Só que…

— Tem medo que a sua escolha tenha sido errada, não é? — perguntou retoricamente.

Os olhos de Sakura abriram em surpresa, mas ela mesma não estava tão surpresa assim. Era típico de Naruto saber como ela funcionava, às vezes até melhor que ela mesma.

— Não diria errada, — ela corrigiu — mas talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes se eu tivesse feito uma coisa no passado.

Naruto ficou curioso por não conseguir desvendar a expressão de sua amiga.

— Esqueça. — Ela completou. — É bobagem.

— Bom, se sua maior preocupação for o Boruto e a Salada eu posso conversar com ele, Sakura-chan. É claro que eu gostaria de ver aonde isso iria, afinal é meu filho e acho mais que natural ele se interessar por garotas.

— Acho que garotas não são um problema para o filho do Sétimo. — Um tom de nervosismo pintou na voz de Sakura, o que fez Naruto parar com a brincadeira.

— Bom, se é assim vamos mudar de assunto. Como vai o Sasuke? Ele está na Vila, não está? — perguntou voltando a saborear seu ramen.

— Sim, ele está com Salada. — Respondeu secamente.

— Ei, Sakura-chan? — chamou Naruto com um tom divertido na voz. — Não faça essa cara. Foi você quem me chamou aqui.

— Você nunca faz as coisas serem simples para mim, Naruto. — Sakura agora tinha remorso na voz.

O nervosismo quase lhe subiu à cabeça quando viu a expressão interrogativa do ex-colega. Mesmo sendo tão astuto para grandes coisas, ainda era estúpido para as pequenas. Àquela altura, Sakura não sabia se devia ser sincera ou simplesmente esquecer tudo, como vivia fazendo.

— Sakura-chan, o que tem lhe preocupado além do Boruto? — indagou.

O tempo fechado se rendeu à chuva. As gotas começaram a cair turbulentas e raivosas, mas essa não era uma preocupação para os dois.

— Naruto, se eu lhe disser uma coisa promete que fica somente entre nós dois? — perguntou temerosa. As notas de sua voz cantaram hesitação, e Naruto deu um suspiro preocupado.

— Claro. Já disse que pode confiar em mim — ele depositou os hashis sobre o pote agora vazio.

Sakura encarou o nada por uns instantes, talvez buscando forças para dizer o que tanto lhe incomodava. O passado era um fantasma atrevido e a visitava nos mais profundos devaneios, principalmente quando Sasuke estava ausente – e agora mais ainda quando presente. O sangue queimou suas bochechas e Naruto hesitou um pouco, mas interpretou errado o que poderia ser apenas a confissão de uma grande amiga.

— E se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, Naruto? — ela perguntou. — Não, quero dizer, eu sei que seriam diferentes.

— Do que está falando? — Naruto expirou aliviado. Por um momento achou que teria uma conversa de cunho sexual, mas acabou se tornando uma discussão sobre o passado.

— Ora, seu idiota! — Sakura cerrou os punhos e Naruto se pôs na defensiva. Não era bom deixa-la irritada. — Você nunca deixa as coisas fáceis para mim. — Ela relaxou os ombros e encarou Naruto, agora com uma expressão um pouco mais dolorida e confusa. — O que eu quero dizer é que bastaria eu ter lhe dito "sim" uma vez para que tudo fosse diferente, não é?

Naruto ponderou um pouco até que a realização refletiu no seu rosto.

— É um assunto complicado — ele encarou o chão. Sakura temeu que ele a estivesse ignorando.

— Não faça isso ser mais difícil, Naruto. Tive que me esforçar muito para lhe dizer isso! — Sakura se apoiou contra a mesa e suplicou para que o ex-colega prestasse atenção no que dizia. Felizmente ele a encarou de novo e tinha agora um sorriso tenro no rosto.

— Eu não sou uma criança que não entende esse tipo de coisa, Sakura-chan. A diferença é que eu não me arrependo de nada que tenha acontecido. — Havia solidez na voz dele, mas Sakura pareceu frustrada com sua insinuação de que ela estaria arrependida.

— Acho que a fama subiu à sua cabeça. — Olhou para fora e viu a rua ocupada somente pelas gotas d'água furiosas. Os relâmpagos começaram a soar espantando todos os moradores para suas casas.

— Agora é você quem me entendeu mal. Não digo que você se arrependeu de ficar com Sasuke, — Naruto tocou a nuca, daquele jeito que ele sempre faz — mas sim que você se arrependeu de só me ter dito "não". Bom, não tem como eu me arrepender de não ter tentado, porque tentei muito. E fracassei muito, também. Mas isso me fez quem sou hoje, então eu sou grato a você de todas as formas. Do mesmo jeito que sou grato à Hinata pela família maravilhosa que me deu.

Sakura sentiu um pouco de ciúme ao ver Naruto falando de sua família. Não por que ela queria ocupar o lugar de Hinata, mas sim por eles estarem sempre juntos. No fundo, ela queria que o mesmo ocorresse com ela.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Mas e se tudo fosse diferente por causa disso, Naruto? — disse Sakura. — Eu subestimei demais você em todos os sentidos. Você sempre foi quem mais me conheceu e quem mais esteve ao meu lado, enquanto eu nunca fiz o mesmo por você. — A melancolia por um momento se ritmou com a chuva. — Creio que nunca fui digna de sequer ser sua amiga.

— Não diga isso, Sakura-chan. De fato, tudo o que fiz quando mais jovem foi porque amava você, mas isso não muda o fato de que fiz sem esperar algo em troca. — Sakura o encarou curiosa. — Sempre soube que quando Sasuke voltasse, vocês ficariam juntos e eu teria de me virar. Aliás, não me entenda mal! Hinata nunca foi um plano B, ela realmente me conquistou. É só que, de qualquer forma, eu não poderia ficar sozinho enquanto você e ele seriam felizes juntos. Acha justo, não?

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. Mesmo assim, ela sabia que Naruto estava sendo generoso demais. No fundo, bastaria um "sim" no passado para que os filhos de cada um fossem os filhos deles dois. Talvez não se chamassem Boruto, Himawari e Salada. Talvez teriam outros nomes ou sequer seriam os mesmos filhos – pensamento este que causa certo pânico –, mas ela tinha certeza que seria ela a esposa dele, e não Hinata.

— Olhe, a verdade é que não dá para viver um futuro pensando em como teria sido o passado. Eu sei que o Sasuke é uma pessoa problemática. Aliás, não vou me esquecer de dar um soco naquele desgraçado quando ele voltar. Só não deixe de amá-lo, Sakura-chan. — Sakura o encarou com curiosidade. — Aquele idiota precisa de você mais do que eu.

Aquelas palavras rondaram sua cabeça um bom tempo. A chuva diminuiu um pouco, mas ainda caía forte. Sakura caminhou com Naruto até sua casa – ele se ofereceu para acompanha-la, mas ela negou. Quando chegaram, viram que as luzes estavam acesas e havia muitos barulhos e risos – do jeito que sonhara que sua casa seria. Naruto suspirou e parou ao lado da ex-colega.

— É melhor você já voltar daqui. Pode não parecer mas Hinata é muito ciumenta. — Naruto deu um sorriso constrangido e tocou a nuca. Sakura escondeu para si mesma como ele ficava bonito de cabelos molhados.

— Tudo bem — ela assentiu e girou os calcanhares. — Ah, Naruto. Poderíamos sair assim mais vezes, se você quiser.

Naruto virou-se para ela e levantou a mão, apontando para a aliança.

— Nem pensando. Sou casado!

Ele sorriu e caminhou para sua casa. Sakura riu, também. Sabia que era apenas brincadeira. Pôs-se a pensar nas palavras de Naruto por um bom tempo, e em como ele quase sempre estava certo.

Sua tarefa como mãe não era impedir sua filha de viver as coisas, mas sim orientá-la e suportá-la quando a vida parecesse difícil demais de se viver. Esta era uma lição árdua, talvez por ser para pais e não para filhos.

Podia ser o frio ou qualquer outra coisa, mas lhe causava um arrepio toda vez que imaginava o quanto Naruto lhe conhecia bem.

Ao chegar à sua casa, deparou-se com Salada no colo de Sasuke adormecida. Ele estava em pé em frente ao quarto dela indo coloca-la na cama.

— Sakura. — Ele disse surpreso.

— Sasuke-kun. — Ela respondeu chocada por vê-lo. — Chegou há muito tempo?

— Não muito — Sasuke olhou para sua filha um pouco, e logo em seguida entrou no quarto.

Sakura esperou lá fora, ouvindo apenas os ruídos da cama sendo arrumada e de um corpo sendo aconchegado sobre ela. Sentou-se no o sofá e fitou sua casa escura e úmida, dando um longo suspiro ansioso pensando no que dizer ao seu marido.

Sasuke apareceu atrás dela, com aquele mesmo olhar profundo e talvez temeroso.

— Como está o Naruto? — perguntou depois de um tempo.

Sakura hesitou em dizer. Temeu que Sasuke soubesse que passou a tarde toda com ele.

— Ele está bem. — Respondeu.

— Ótimo, — Sasuke disse sentando-se ao lado de Sakura — eu tomei uma decisão.

Sakura o encarou. Podia descrever na sua expressão qualquer coisa que a pudesse assustar muito.

— Você vai sumir, é? — perguntou com a voz trêmula. — Vai me abandonar novamente, como todas as vezes? Como sempre faz?

Sasuke retornou um olhar preocupado.

— Não é isso, Sakura. Decidi ficar para sempre.

A voz dela sumiu por um tempo. A realização do que seu marido acabara de dizer caíra como uma rocha sobre sua cabeça, e agora lhe deliciava com um intenso aroma de felicidade. O orgulho, contudo, fizera com que ela escondesse isso dele. Seria bom demais para ele saber que tinha tal poder sobre ela.

— O que o fez decidir isso?

Sasuke olhou para o quarto.

— Ela. — E agora olhou para sua esposa. — E você.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da Kunoichi. Tentou relaxar os ombros o máximo que pôde, mas a tensão e ansiedade de todas as noites mal dormidas não sumiriam de uma só vez.

— É sério isso? — ele assentiu com a cabeça, e Sakura sorriu. — Tudo bem. Acho que posso conviver com isso.

— Eu sinto muito, Sakura. — Sasuke deu um sorriso e tocou a testa de sua esposa, o mesmo hábito que passou a ter quando voltara à Vila da Folha. — Prometo que farei melhor de agora em diante.

As palavras de Naruto nunca saíram da mente de Sakura. Dia após dia, mais certeza ela tinha de que se as coisas fossem diferentes no passado, hoje não seria Sasuke seu marido. Muitas vezes ela ainda se pergunta se seria mais feliz assim, ou não. Contudo também entendeu o motivo de não se arrepender dessas escolhas, pois isso depende também de sua filha e de tudo que conquistou até ali, sobretudo o que ela significa para Sasuke, afinal. Talvez no começo fosse ela quem precisasse dele, mas agora era ele quem mais precisava dela.

Uma inversão nos papéis bem curiosa, mas talvez necessária. Quem sabe numa outra vida as coisas sejam diferentes, e ela tenha o prazer de experimentar como é ser esposa de Naruto, também? Um sorriso lhe toca os lábios nessa possibilidade, contudo ela também se sente feliz com o que vive. Talvez esse seja o verdadeiro significado de crescer.


End file.
